runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Brother Omad/Dialogue
Starting Monks Friend *'Player:' hello there *'Brother Omad:' ...yawn...oh, hello...yawn.. *'Brother Omad:' I'm sorry, I'm just so tired.. *'Brother Omad:' I haven't slept in a week *'Brother Omad:' It's driving me mad **Why can't you sleep, what's wrong? ***'Player:' Why can't you sleep, what's wrong? ***'Brother Omad:' It's the brother Androe's son ***'Brother Omad:' with his constant waaaaaah..waaaaaaaaah ***'Brother Omad:' Androe said it's natural, but it's just annoying ***'Player:' I suppose that's what kids do ***'Brother Omad:' he was fine, up until last week ***'Brother Omad:' thieves broke in ***'Brother Omad:' They stole his favourite sleeping blanket ***'Brother Omad:' now he won't rest until it's returned ***'Brother Omad:' ..and that means neither can I! ****Can I help at all? *****'Player:' can I help at all? *****'Brother Omad:' please do, we are peaceful men *****'Brother Omad:' but you could recover the blanket from the thieves *****'Player:' where are they? *****'Brother Omad:' they hide in a secret cave in the forest *****'Brother Omad:' ..it's hidden under a ring of stones *****'Brother Omad:' please, bring back the blanket ***** (Quest start) ****I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you find his blanket *****'Player:' I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you find his blanket **sorry, i'm too busy to hear your problems ***'Player:' Sorry, I'm too busy to hear your problems During Monk's Friend quest Talking before you have the blanket *'Player:' Hello *'Brother Omad:' ...yawn...oh, hello again...yawn.. *'Brother Omad:' ..please tell me you have the blanket *'Player:' I'm afraid not *'Brother Omad:' I need some sleep Having the child's blanket in inventory *'Player:' Hello *'Brother Omad:' ...yawn...oh, hello again...yawn.. *'Brother Omad:' ..please tell me you have the blanket *'Player:' Yes I returned it from the clutches of the evil thieves *'Brother Omad:' Really, that's excellent, well done *'Brother Omad:' that should cheer up Androe's son *'Brother Omad:' and maybe I will be able to get some rest *'Brother Omad:' .yawn..i'm off to bed, farewell brave traveller. *''(well done, you have completed part 1 of the monks friend quest)'' Talking to him after *'Player:' Hello, how are you *'Brother Omad:' much better now i'm sleeping well *'Brother Omad:' now I can organise the party *'Player:' what party? *'Brother Omad:' Androe's son's birthday party *'Brother Omad:' he's going to be one year old *'Player:' that's sweet *'Brother Omad:' it's also a great excuse for a drink *'Brother Omad:' now we just need brother Cedric to return *'Brother Omad:' with the wine **who's brother Cedric? ***'Player:' who's brother Cedric? ***'Brother Omad:' Cedric lives here too ***'Brother Omad:' we sent him out three days ago ***'Brother Omad:' to collect wine, but he didn't return ***'Brother Omad:' he most probably got drunk ***'Brother Omad:' and lost in the forest ***'Brother Omad:' I don't suppose you could look for him? ***'Brother Omad:' then we can really party ****I've no time for that, sorry *****'Player:' I've no time for that, sorry ****where should I look? *****'Player:' where should I look? *****'Brother Omad:' oh, he won't be far *****'Brother Omad:' probably out in the forest ***** (Quest dialogue checkpoint) ****can I come? *****'Player:' can I come? *****'Brother Omad:' of course, *****'Brother Omad:' but we need the wine first ***** (Quest dialogue checkpoint) **enjoy it, i'll see you soon ***'Player:' enjoy it, i'll see you soon Talking to him again *'Player:' Hi there! *'Brother Omad:' oh my, I need a drink *'Brother Omad:' where is that brother Cedric After fixing the cart *'Player:' Hi Omad, Brother Cedric is on his way *'Brother Omad:' good,good,good *'Brother Omad:' now we can party *''(Well done you have completed the monks friend quest)'' *''(You just advanced X woodcutting level!)'' *''(You haved gained 1 quest point!)'' *'Brother Omad:' I have little to repay you with *'Brother Omad:' but please, take these runestones After Monk's Friend quest * Brother Omad: Dum dee do la la * Brother Omad: Hiccup * Brother Omad: That's good wine Category:Quest dialogues Category:Monk's Friend